Wind Waker Gone Bad!
by Wonka Extrordinare
Summary: What happens when I and my Zelda Hater friend go inside the WindWaker? Choas. That's what. Okay I rewrote the first chapter! Please R
1. The Beggining

SheikahWoman(a.k.a. Kassie): Hi! This is a story about what happens when my 'real self' goes inside the WindWaker and drags my Zelda hater friend (against her will). It's random and choatic.

Erin (Zelda hater): Anything with us in it _has _to be choatic.

Kassie: Tis true. :)

Erin: Are you going to be flirting with those 'bird things'?

Kassie: But, of course, my dear...Muhahahahaha!

Erin: :(

Kassie: Oh yeah, I don't own Zelda or its characters. And, I don't guess I own Erin...

Erin: And!

Kassie: Nor do I own her soul...heck I don't own myself...so I have...virtually nothing. cries

Link is asleep on watchtower

Aryll: Ahhhh! What a wonderful day to annoy Link!

Kassie: Yes indeed...grins evilly

Aryll: Where did YOU come from!

Kassie: I came with that sexy Rito over there. points at Quill

Erin: Oh, Brother. rolls eyes

Kassie: completely ignores Erin Annoy people you say? May I join in?

Erin: We are wanted for annoying people in 50 states _and _the District of Columbia.

Aryll: Sure, I guess...Follow me!

Kassie: sing talking Oh Linky-kins, wake uppppp.

Link makes no movement

Kassie: I SAID, WAKE UP YOU LOW LIFE!

Link: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! The Apocolypse is here hide in your homes---Wait...Who are you!

Aryll: These are my new friends, Kassie and Erin. Kassie has red hair and Erin is the one with sandy blonde hair.

Link: Mmmmm...I like the redhead...heheh...drools

Kassie: Yep, everybody loves the beautiful, Kassie. flicks up hair w/ back of hand

Erin: Beautiful?

Kassie: Shut up.

Aryll: Oh, big brother, Grandma wants you to come home. She said she had a present for you.

Link: The only thing I love move than sexy girls, is presents! Wheeeee!

Link jumps off tower nearly killing himself

Kassie: Oh, great, another genius...

Kassie and Erin both descend the ladder

Zill (a.k.a. snot boy) runs into Erin

Zill: So? So? So? What's you're name? I'm Zill! Zill rhymes with Jill. I have an Aunt Jill! Dad says she lives in BFE...uh...I wanna lick your hair!

Erin: Ewww! vomits

Kassie: I may have a pre-pubescent kid that likes me, but your's is a _pre-_schooler! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahaahahahahahahahaha...haha...aha...ha...

Erin: Shud 'dup! smacks Kassie really hard

they run away from Zill who is sure to follow, but luckily he gets distracted by Sue-Belle and starts commenting on how he wants to sniff her butt

Grandma's house

Link: Whatdya mean I have to wear this today!

Grandma: Honey, I told you it's traditional to garb young boys in the green of fields!

Link: Oh fine... puts on clothes

Grandma: Oh Link, you look charming!

Kassie busts through the door

Kassie: HAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Erin: What! looks at Link

Link: Hey shut up! grinds teeth and then throws a pitcher at Erin

Erin & Kassie: Sorry...

Grandma: Go get Aryll!

they avoid Zill and go to the watchtower

Aryll: Big Brother! What did Grandma want! Did she make that for you! Is it hot!

Erin: Oh terrific, another inquisiter...

Aryll: Big Brother, close your eyes and hold out your hands for a moment. gives Link a telescope

Link: Sweet!

Aryll: But...only for today!

Kassie: steals telescope and points at red postbox with it Oooo, it's Quill! Huh? Looks up at sky

Aryll: That bird has a girl! Link save her!

Tetra (the girl) is dropped on a summit

Aryll: Hurry!

R&R Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chappy 2!

Aryll: Hurry, Link!

Link: Why should I, little girl?

Aryll: Because if you don't, I'll tell Grandma what you were really doing last night.

Link: mutters obscenities underneath breath I hate you.

Kassie: What did he do?

Link: I egged and T.P.ed Rose and Abe's shouse and blamed it on Zill!

Erin: I guess you're not AS much of a loser as I thought...

Aryll: GO!

Kassie, Erin, and Link descend the ladder and go straight to Orca's house

Link: Orca, I need a sword and I won't take no for an answer!

Orca: But, of course, young grasshopper.

Link: ...huh?

Orca: You have come of age, grasshopper.

Link: Sweeeeet...

Orca: But, you must prove to me, you are ready.

Link and Orca battle and Link amazingly (despite his lack of brains) pulls it off.

Orca: You are ready grasshopper.

They bow

Link: C'mon, girls, let's go!

Orca winks at Erin

Erin: Do I really look that avaliable?

Kassie: Yes.

Erin makes a fist and pounds the top of Kassie head and after a cat-fight they leave.

Zill: So? So? So? What's with the sword? sucks up snot, which obviously comes back out

Kassie: Here, hun, have a tissue.

the 3 run for it.

Zill: licks tissue What am I supposed to do with this? looks around Where did they go?

Entrance to the Summit

Link: What are we supposed to do now?

Kassie: Use you sword to cut down the trees, stoopid.

Link does so

Kassie and Erin run across the bridge easilly

Link: looks at bridge Eep!

Erin: Get over here, doofus!

Link: But, I'm sc-scared!

Kassie: Dangit, Link, we don't have all day!

runs over, throws Link over shoulder, Link promptly bites her, she hits him, and then carries him over bridge

Kassie: Dang, boy! What does your Grandma feed you! Brick!

Erin: Oh, he can't possibly be THAT heavy!

lifts him, but hurts back

Erin: hunched over She must feed him anvils! Lay off the Elixer Soup, man!

Link: Are you calling me fat?

Erin & Kassie: Yes!

they procced to forest

Link: Hey look, that chick is in the tree. points at Tetra

Kassie: No dip, Sherlock. Since you're such a genius...How do we get 'that chick' down!

Link: Let go up to that boulder.

they do so

Bokoblin: twists head in an owl like fashion RRRRRRRRR...GAH!

Link: casually walks over and chops its head off and it disentegrates into purple smoke  
Loser.

Erin: Now what do we do?

two Kagaroks evil birdies each with a Bokoblin in talon drop them on the summit

Link: You know these things are obssessed with red-heads.

Kassie: So? Links grins smugly at Kassie What!  
We find Kassie blowing kisses at Bokoblins

Kassie: I hate you both!

Erin: Finally, someone in your league!

Kassie: mouths the word witch (minus w plus b ) Shut up!

Bokoblin #1: Rhay raby!

Bokoblin #2: Rhay rweet raaaang!

Bokoblin #1: Rhay raway rom ry rwoman!

Bokoblins start fighting and Link jumps in to the "cartoon-like fight cloud and quickly kills both Bokoblins

Kassie: I just knew I should've worn my ugly glasses today!

Erin: Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Tetra: falls from tree What on earth?

Pirate Dude (a.k.a. Gonzo): Miss Tetra, when that bird dropped you on this summit, I thought for sure you'd be---

Tetra: cuts Gonzo off : On a summit? Let's pay that bird back in full!

Gonzo: But, what about the lad and lasses here.

Tetra: I don't really give a rat's behind. Now, C'mon!

Kassie: Why that little skank!

End. 


End file.
